Coldstrike
Early life Born Valeryia Valeryiusa Tipalova to Valeryius Tipalov the commander of the 362nd Ice Warrior Imperial Regiment, Valeryia lived her 4 years in the ice caves of Valhalla. She was an only child, however she had many close cousins. She never got the chance to know either of her parents. Her father died in battle on his first mission as the regiment's commanding officer shortly after her 5th birthday and her mother went mad with grief following him shortly thereafter. At the age of five she was committed to the Vindicare Order to train as an assassin. She would spend the next ten years learning the arts of stealth and killing. At an early age she showed great skill at both stealth and marksmanship. However skilled she became though, the Temple Head always knew that she wanted to return home, and her devotion to her Emperor was all that kept her there. Career Homecoming At the age of fifteen, when her home world of Valhalla was struggling against a newly resurgent Ork Klan she begged the Temple Head to let her go with a team to help fight them off. Deciding it would be a good chance to test her skills he agreed to let her go. After the attacks were halted six months later, she decided to remain on the planet with her own people and family unbeknownst to her Temple Head. After tracking her down a year later she was forced back to the temple and given ten lashes for her actions. She took all of her punishment and treatment with great respect and acceptance, taking full responsibility for her actions saying “If I die, I will die loyal. My actions were my own, for my loyalties to my family and people are matched only by my loyalties to the Emperor”. The Temple Head decided that she would be spared further suffering and execution if her loyalties to the order and the Imperium were proven. Rhewach She was then sent with three other assassins (who were tasked with observing her and ending her if she showed any signs of falsehood or wavering) to the ice world of Rhewach to put an end to the Heresy of the Ork Trarkox. The other assassins, being less adapted to the harsh, frozen climate were unable to match her in her ability to blend with her environment and her agility in a snow storm. One night, after realizing the true purpose of her companions, she left them and vanished into a raging storm to find her target, knowing that she would be far more productive on her own. After finding the Orks three days later she waited on the side of an ice pillar until Trarkox showed himself. When he finally appeared he wasted no time in rallying his army and setting out at a fast pace to a nearby mining city. Unable to secure the shot she had to fallow until she could guarantee the kill. She fallowed them to the city, and watched as they started massacring the people, that was when Trarkox, standing at the front of the army, raised his Power Hammer and let out a bone chilling war cry, only to be silenced by the shot from Valeryia's Exitus Rifle. The horde of Orks fell silent as their leader died, and became greatly confused and disoriented, only to be driven away by the people who took this chance to regroup. After leaving the people to recover their home, Valeryia returned to her landing site, expecting to be put in shackles or shot on the spot, instead she found her craft and companions gone, and they had been for some time. She believed they either declared her dead and lost to the storm or abandoned her believing her to have run off again. She decided to wait at the site until they returned knowing that news of Trarkox's death would travel quickly and they would soon return. She waited in the same spot for two weeks living off of nothing but the nutrition store in her mask. When they eventually returned for her, she was on the verge of death and had to be transported in a state of cryo-suspension in order to preserve her life. After returning to the Vindicare Temple, she spent three months under close observation by doctors. When asked why she waited instead of running like she did before she responded by saying “If I were to have died, I would have died loyal”. Terra Incognita She was later sent on a mission to kill an Eversor assassin who had gone rouge on a mission and was loose on a human world. When the Eversor Temple had tried to retrieve him he killed the entire team. While in route her lone transport ship was attacked by a group of pirates with four Infidel-Class Raiders. As her ship was being overrun and the surviving crew members were cornered, the captain managed to get her and the remaining members of her group into some access ports that would take them to escape pods while he and the crew fought their way back to the command room. When they made it to the pods, a group of pirates came down one of the hallways after them to try and prevent their escape. While trying to hold them off, her and one of her teammates, a thirty year old male known as LXV, stayed back trying to give their team as much time as they could. When it became clear that they would be overrun soon, LXV said to her "I have lived my life and served my Emperor. Let me give what I have left to further his will. RUN!". Once she made it to the pods, she and the rest of her team were launched from the ship while the crew attempted to take as many with them as they could eventually crashing their ship, or what was left of it, into the nearest enemy Raider. As the pods raced away, fire from the enemy ships began to take them out. A blast from one of the cannons, as it hit the pod next to hers, damaged her navigation system, throwing her far off course. After crashing on an unknown world, she was forced to survive and find a way to contact her order so they could come get her, or at least so someone could finish the mission. As she traveled the planet looking for a way to contact the temple, or to escape the planet, she came across a group of Space Marines who had just witnessed a Blood Angel, one for their own, succumb to the Black Rage and die in the midst of innumerable foes, crying out “In the name of our Father, you shall die for your heresy!!”. Askelphion Secundus After escaping the planet and returning to her temple, Valeryia was immediately dispatched to the Pleasure World of Askelphion Secundus were a corrupt noblemen was known to hang out, gambling away embezzled money and soliciting joygirls. The Temple Head sent her in alone to take him out in the most subtle way possible. In private. Using her lineage as the daughter of a commanding officer of one of the Imperial Guard Regiments, she was able to get into one of the casinos that her target was known to visit on his frequent trips. She was wearing a long black dress with a high back to hide her scars, a low-cut front, a split in the skirt following the right leg and short sleeves. She went to the bar where she could see him at one of the tables. After making eyes at him for some time, he had one of the servers give her a drink and a message with his room number. Later that night, when he thought it was going really well, she undid the back of her dress, only to reveal, to his horror, the scars of her treason, saying "This is what happens to those who cross my Emperor". She then pulled out the Night Reaper knife she had hidden down the back of her dress and slit his throat. She vanished that night from the casino and hotel without anyone seeing her. The body remained undisturbed for three days, before it began to smell. Once discovered the wounds on his body were untraceable and the local arbites never could identify a potential suspect. Karini 8 Her next mission would take her to the moon of Karini 8 to fight alongside the 44th Fidea Imperial Regiment. When she landed, she immediately set out to find a vantage point where she could see the Orks instead of making contact with the regiments. She located herself on a spire overlooking the camp and remained there for the next 10 days just shooting Orks. Her report read "Every time a big one would show his ugly face I would end him where he stood". The Orks eventually moved and attacked the "Manheim Line" regiments. She relocated accordingly and continued killing Orks until she noticed one charging the front lines. With one well placed shoot from her Exitus Rifle she dropped him right before he hit the first wave of Imperials. This was the first time the soldiers realized she was there. Equipment She carries the standard equipment of the Vindicare Temple, *an Exitus Rifle and Pistol, *a Spy Mask, *a Stealth Suit with her emblem (an icicle with wings in a circle) in black on her right shoulder *a Catachan Night Reaper knife given to her by her father ( acquired from a Catachan he saved on one of his missions before his death.) The blade has a rough hand carved inscription that reads “LET HELL FEEL MY BLADE”- in keeping with Catachan practice she has been known to poison the blade. *A Valhallan long coat that used to belong to her father that she uses in ice missions. Appearance and Personality She stands at 5'5" and typically keeps her waist length jet black hair in a high warrior's ponytail. Her ice blue eyes betray no emotion of any kind, a trait that also carries over into her flat, neutral voice. She rarely speaks but when she does her voice has no accent having lost it after 13 years of life among her fellow Vindicare. Despite not having been home in many years she still understands and speaks Valhallan Low Gothic perfectly- albeit with a child's vocabulary. Skills While an excellent marksman like all Vindicare she has branched out into other skills. She carries a Catachan Night Reaper knife and has mastered its use and the use of many other bladed weapons. Category:Imperial Citizens Category:Assassins